Five Nights with Phone Guy
by krazykillerpizza
Summary: Michelle Schmidt is now the new nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But the horror inside sparks a new path for a sweet time with one of the most trusted employees. Michelle will discover the adventures of survival while working side by side with the Phone Guy. (Phone Guy X Michelle.)
1. Night 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So second-person/you based stories aren't aloud. Any certain words will be necessarily replaced. The main character of the story will still be an adult, female night guard named Michelle as a female-counterpart to Mike Schmidt.

* * *

The night of my first job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was at hand. I stood in front of the Pizzeria as I took a deep sigh, staring at the exterior design. The place was pretty run-down looking. I could see the cracks in the walls as well as the plentiful, hardened chewing gum people had placed near the entrance door. There was also a slight smell of garbage from the back of the restaurant, with a more noticeable smell of grease. It wasn't the most glamorous job, but it was definitely a start. Suddenly, a bad aura/creepy vibe was felt after standing there for about a minute; I was contemplating whether to go through with this job now, just having some doubts. Still, I wouldn't want to be considered a bad employee.

I looked at my watch which read, 11:54 P.M. "Well," I said, with a short pause, "here goes nothing."

As I entered the restaurant, I walked quickly towards the back office. A bright yellow note was posted on the wall by the fan. It was made especially for me! It had said, "For the Rookie: 12 A.M., I'll leave you some prerecorded messages concerning the job, for helpful and legal reasons. You can call me if you have any questions, but I prefer it to be around 12-1 A.M. or 5-6 A.M. Thanks- Phone Guy."

As I finished reading, the image of the Phone Guy had presented itself in my mind. I remembered talking to him concerning my application for the shift. He was really kind and helpful, but something was off.

He seemed uneasy.

Still, though, I thought he was a pretty sweet guy. For a second, the thoughts of him took away my discomfort at being alone in a dark, gloomy restaurant, but reality hit me as soon as the phone rang...

It was now 12 A.M.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

It was his voice. At first he goes on about the legal issues, stuff regarding the animatronics, nothing out of the norm. I listened to the pleasant sound of his voice, although I made a concerned look when he nervously laughed or spoke awkwardly. But it wasn't just the nervous sounds of the Phone Guy; some of the things he said were much more disturbing. He then went on about something like "free roaming mode" and how they might even stuff you into a suit filled with sharp metal parts that can easily pierce through your body and kill you. At least he was trying to reassure you that I'd be okay. The call eventually finished. Time went by; there was a lot the Phone Guy had covered.

Slightly nervous, I checked the cameras and saw one of the robots missing from the stage.

"Oh No!" I panicked, "Oh no oh no _oh no.._ " Quickly switching the cameras, I see Bonnie down the West hall. He isn't that far from me now. At this point I was shaking so much I accidentally dropped the laptop- and I didn't care. Shutting the door was my first priority, and I now had done so. "I can't do this, I can't do this," I said, trying to stabilize my breathing rate. The cameras as well as the door were still on, which meant I was wasting power... luckily I quickly shut the laptop screen so the only thing left on was the door. Not feeling at all safe, I dialed the Phone Guy's number that was on a piece of paper on the desk. After a few dials, he finally answered.

"Uhhhhh, _Hello_?" he asked before yawning loudly; he sounded tired and disoriented since he was sleeping before.

"PLEASE, PLEASE help me..." I shouted, clenching the phone close to my ear, "Y-you can't leave me here alone!"

"Now, Now. Don't worry, just listen to my voice."

"Okay," I responded, trying to catch my breath.

"What is the situation?"

"The Purple Bunny is _moving_... it has gotten closer to me, I don't know if I can do this, please.. help-"

"Oh, it's just Bonnie. Well, like I said in the message, the animatronics do get a bit quirky at night, he basically just roams around, which he usually does so on the whole left side of the restaurant. But you gotta make sure he doesn't get to you...or else. As long as you maintain power and keep the door closed when needed you'll do just fine, okay?"

Trying to concentrate, I start looking at the direction of the left entrance. The Phone guy asked, "is he at your door?" I immediately opened the laptop, and thoroughly checked the camera. Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see him. I'm going to go check-"

As I reached for the door button, Phone Guy yelled, "Wait! If he's not in your camera view, then he's-" By the time he said this, I pushed the button before turning on the light, only to my surprise, was the giant purple animatronic standing right in front of me, inches from my face.

"AHHH! " I screamed, pressing the door button again almost instantaneously. Luckily it shut before Bonnie could move any further.

"Yeah," the Phone guy muttered, "he does that. Watch out for your blind spot."

I walked a few steps backwards, letting go of the phone. It didn't fall due to the springy cord connected to it, it just hung there over the edge of the desk. I then sat on the ground, and made a sad, weeping sound, which the Phone Guy heard on the other line.

"Look," he sighed, "if it helps I can be there with you throughout the week. I was hesitant to give you this job, but the CEO heavily implied that I do so, because we really needed someone to fill in the position. Now I can't move you to any other position, though, not even mine. But uhhh, I'm pretty used to the night shift, so maybe if I'm there you wouldn't feel so scared. I'll discuss shift schedules and multiple positions with the CEO tomorrow, to see if I can move instead. But in the meantime, you have to hold out for tonight."

After hearing this, I grabbed the phone and whispered, " _ALL_ Night?! C-can you stay on the phone with me?"

There was a long silence. I listened in on the other line, but could hear nothing except the sound of his breathing. "H-Hello?," I called out.

"I'm sorry, " he apologized, "I'm very sorry... I have work in the morning, a-and I need this time to sleep. But I really want to help you out, you seem like a nice woman and I don't- uhh, the company would be very troubled- if anything bad happens again. Hmm, I'll tell you what- I just looked at my clock- It's 3 A.M. On the plus side, you already made it halfway through! Just hold out for the rest of the night, and it'll be 6 A.M. in no time."

"I am sorry to have kept you up," I began, "I very much appreciate your help; even talking to you helps me stay calm."

"I wasn't quite prepared to get a call this late, but it's completely understandable," he yawned. "The business really cares more about making money rather than keeping the employees safe. I'm here to ensure your safety," he went on, "so that way you can definitely feel better when dealing with this sort of stuff. I don't want anything else to happen to someone here, it's bad enough for me and the company to deal with. I mean it would be WORSE having to file a missing person's report again, y'know? Especially for a nice lady like yourself..."

There was a short pause.

"I really think I should be going. I wish you best of luck, but really, your first night there is nothing to worry about. You'll do fine!"

Feeling a little better, with plenty of power left, I calmly agreed to his words, said goodbye, and finally hung up. After the talk with the Phone Guy, it was easier getting up, and getting situated with the laptop in my hands once more.

"You can do this Michelle, you can do this," you told yourself.

Minutes and minutes passed; there were only a few times Bonnie was active. He hid in the closet from time to time and maybe once or twice stayed in the corner closest to me. Sure it was scary, but I got to understand more of how Bonnie functioned. By the time my shift was over the robot seemed to be back in its place, and surely I felt relieved. The job seemed dangerous to a degree, but since I survived I considered myself capable.

 _I don't know how I'm going to be able to go through the week like this,_ I thought to yourself, _but he said he's going to be with me during the next few nights. He's done this before...hopefully everything will be fine._ Suddenly, the terrifying image of Bonnie was stuck in my mind, the very image of his shiny, beady eyes replaying in my brain like a record player-was very traumatizing, hopefully I won't get any nightmares. To have made myself feel better, I imagined The Phone Guy hitting Bonnie with a large piece of metal, knocking out the giant robot. To me he looked heroic, yet the image looked hilarious, which made me giggle. Luckily no one was around to see me smiling to myself as I traveled back to my lovely home. The last thought I have, before falling asleep on my comfortable bed (I was very tired from all of the endless freight), was the thought of what it was going to be like, how the week would turn out being alongside the Phone Guy.


	2. Night 2

Wow, what a night! The nightmare of Bonnie really took a toll on my sleep this morning, but I had managed to sleep for a few hours. Around two to three in the afternoon, I had gotten up for a nice meal, and did the things I love to do, yet I dreaded the very thought of going back to that horrible place. If the Phone Guy decided not to be with me during the next few nights, it's certain I would leave on the dot. Maybe in a week or so, after I finish and receive my pay, is when I'll leave for good- but at least I have decided to stay for now, knowing someone more experienced is there to help me out.

After many hours later, I started getting ready for my second night by putting on my uniform, and my badge. Many thoughts ran wild through my brain. _What the hell is going to happen tonight? Am I going to be okay? And maybe even a silly thought such as: Is he going to save me from the evil Bonnie with a piece of metal?_ Strangely, I thought about him often lately, it's probably nothing, right? I didn't know him well enough to consider him as anyone very important, but now I did realize how important he is now, and how much I actually need him to survive the nights at Freddy Fazbear's. Remembering his lovable half-smile made me smile too; I remember it well from when he was talking light-heartedly during the discussion of my application. And now it makes sense why he felt so off or uneasy at times; if I think I've seen too much, he's certainly been through way worse with these animatronics.

Time has passed, and now the second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was near. Slightly afraid, I approached the parking lot slowly and quietly, just to make sure no human, especially not an animatronic-was around to hear me. Surprisingly, there was no car to be found in the parking lot, except for the normal delivery trucks they use for the pizza and the other ingredients. It was just me! And sure enough, I started to worry about where he might be.

 _Maybe if I can get inside I can just call him again,_ I thought, _b_ _ut I really don't want to go inside without him._

Soon enough, I started to hear distant ringing from the office telephone inside; it was obviously for me. Cautiously, I hurried inside the haunted restaurant; not even noticing the dark, rusty robot Fox head that was peeping out of the purple curtains by me. All I was thinking was, _I have to answer the phone!_ Luckily, I had successfully done so before the message went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Hello! Well, hey you made it to day two, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. But uh, I dealt with the CEO today and well, unfortunately he said no to me being alongside you during the night shift..."

I gasped as you felt a sudden feeling of loneliness dread over me. As he continued to speak, I had my eyes glued to the cameras, scouting for any suspicious behavior, and soon enough, I discovered Pirate Cove.

" _...At first_. I know, I know, but I managed to talk him into it. I figured, my overtime will only be 2.78$ an hour, which is not as much as the night watch pay. Heck, that's not much at all but, I don't mind it. I'd feel better knowing you're safe...y-'know, for the sake of the company... A-anyway I better get going now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

With the plead to the CEO being a success, I wanted to make a great sigh of relief as he hung up- but as I noticed the Fox character peep from inside Pirate Cove, any bit of security I had has now left me. Who or WHAT _was_ that thing?!

Letting out a shriek, I switched cameras rapidly to see what I could possibly find. Bonnie, that Fox creature, even the duck (it is a duck, right?) started moving unexpectedly, and it was really damn scary.

One hour passed, and it felt like it dragged on forever. The constant feelings of isolation and helplessness were extremely overwhelming, and the animatronic Fox creature began to creep out behind curtains, in a sprinting position-which definitely wasn't helping. At this point I was desperate to leave this place for good. Or I just wanted to end it all already. But in the midst of all of my troubles, I heard a loud knock coming from the front entrance.

It was him.

I was petrified once the noise was heard; and I was in no way, shape or form, stupid enough to leave the security room. However, the soft sound of running footsteps was heard shortly before a slender man in a uniform entered my room quietly, which startled me so bad I jumped out of my seat and turned pale.

"Ya might wanna close the door; Foxy is already out of Pirate's Cove. Luckily he didn't see me," he said, "here, I'll do it for you, don't worry."

Without another word, he then pressed the button for the door, grabbed the laptop, stood there holding it in his arms, and kept watching the cameras. My eyes kept wandering back and forth between the laptop and his face, learning his technique on how he survives the night. Although many have seen him only once, I realized how much I actually admired his defined lips, which I remembered them curving into a likeable smile. It was sort of goofy, almost childlike, even-but very adorable. These thoughts of the Phone Guy made me look down timidly, but luckily, he was too focused on the cameras to even notice.

Suddenly, one of the animatronics, unquestionably Foxy the Pirate, had knocked 5 times on the closed door before returning back to Pirate Cove.

"See, there ya go," he finally muttered, "he's back where he belongs."

After a few seconds of silence, he eventually sighed, lowering the cameras to reserve power, and opening the door once more.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said, "I was actually trying to hurry but the CEO called me again. H-He kept going on and on about my pay, eventually I had to tell him to call later so I can rush here. But um, I actually got something for you. Uh, it's not much, but it's something to ease your troubles, I hope."

Speechless, my eyes grew a tiny bit wider as he reached into his inside pocket of his dark blue jacket.

"Here you go," the Phone Guy said, while holding a small, red Foxy plushie in front of him. "It's probably not a good present for this situation now that I think about it, since the real version of this stuffed animal is trying to-..y'know.."

"I think it's really nice," I replied, to make the atmosphere a little better. "That's really sweet of you."

He did that attractive half-smile I very much admired, taking my response positively. I couldn't help but make a small grin back, and eventually we both looked down in a sort of embarrassment after staring at each other smiling for a second.

At this point, it was about 3 A.M., and for once I felt at peace with my new job as a nightguard here. But soon enough, the horrors of the restaurant seemed to reappear as the sounds of pots and pans shuffling together in the kitchen were heard from a short distance.

"Uh, well, I-I don't think it's a good idea just standing here," he went on, "we should definitely concentrate on these animatronics. But that doesn't mean we have to keep quiet the whole time."

"Talking to you actually helped me feel better during my shift last night," I said happily, "which I haven't thanked you enough."

"Oh, it's nothing really," he replied, scratching the back of his head, "N-normally I wouldn't go this far as to take this position with an unlucky employee, but.." He looked toward the right door, with caution. "Um, can you turn on that light right there?"

Without hesitation I obeyed his command, and pressed the light on the right side of the room, only to find the duck-like robot eyeing me menacingly behind the stained window. And without any doubt, I knew what to do. The door closed and we were both safe, for now.

"That- Those THINGS!" I shouted, "they just. . . stare!" I made a face, expressing clearly how demented you believe those things are.

"Yes, I haven't quite told you about their personalities or their behavior that much. I'll tell you right now, as a matter of fact."

For the rest of the night, we both had concentrated on the cameras, as well as the lights and doors. He was the one maintaining the camera power, and my job was to open the doors and turn on the lights at his command. There was plenty of pleasant conversation despite the scariness around us, but it was usually interrupted with "Chica's at the window!" or "Foxy's not in Pirate Cove!" as well as, "Bonnie's here!" Luckily we had no more problems than those few. The light-hearted chats involved the behaviors regarding the animatronics, how Foxy was always the Phone Guy's favorite- which is why he gave me the plushie, and so on. Where he got it was interesting too, it was from the prize corner from the old 80's pizzeria he used to work at. But here was something to remember, which I was curious to ask.

"How come they call you the Phone Guy," I leaned in. At first I didn't notice my hand was close to his, but despite concentrating on the cameras, he very much took notice. He raised his eyebrows, glanced at my brown eyes, which he seemed to be very engaged with them.

"I..." he hesitated, realizing he was losing his focus on the camera, he decided to refrain from looking at me at the moment, which to me was a little peculiar.

"Well, my co-workers... " he finally responded, "they call me that because I was the main guy of the pizzeria to work on the tapes. I'm pretty much the only one to do so here, it's part of my job, heh. Usually if anyone hears pre-recorded messages through the phone, they hear me." He then smiled at me, probably making sure I didn't feel bad when he swiftly looked away before.

I reacted kindly, smiling back, and then flickered my eyes down to his chest, where I spotted his name tag that happened to say "Steve." He realized that I was staring at it, so he did acknowledge that Steve was his real name, but that he liked to be referred to as the Phone Guy, as it was a nickname people have called him for years. Still though, he wouldn't mind if I called him Steve, but in the long run, I decided to respect his wishes.

Soon the second night was at its end. The animatronics were back in their place like usual, and the warm sun began to rise. The Phone Guy was feeling sleepy after a long night, but for some reason, I wasn't that tired. In fact, I felt a bit on edge, and he understood thankfully. He seemed so used to surviving these bizarre robot creatures, yet this was only my second try.

As I walked through the party room to exit the pizzeria, Phone Guy lightly placed his hand behind my back, politely escorting me to the exit, as this was probably his way of ensuring my safety while present of the animatronics, even though they didn't move a bit after 6. A.M. My soft cheeks flushed a light rosy tint, which actually made him feel flushed as well I think, but he looked confused whether I liked his hand there or not. Once we both successfully exited the run-down restaurant, he removed his hand, escorted me to my car, and finally said goodbye. But as he walked away, I shouted, "WAIT!"

He turned around, waiting for me to respond.

"Thank you," I yelled," for everything!"

"No problem," Phone Guy responded, "I'm looking forward to being with you..a-again...things will start to get real tonight!"

And with that, he went into his car and drove off, before you could've figured out what to say. Completely dumbfounded, I sat back, alone in my car-in the parking lot- staring into the vintage Plushie I held in my hand, questioning why he said what he said, and what it could've possibly meant.


	3. Night 3

**Night 3 11:45 P.M.**

The cool, stormy night made the atmosphere of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria feel more like a gloomy, frightening horror attraction. The heavy rain made it difficult to see clearly from outside my windshield, but luckily I made it into the parking lot, where a small, compact red car awaited me. As soon as I approached my parking space, the mysterious looking man inside got out from his vehicle to meet me. Surely I recognized his blue coat, which was dripping wet from the rain. He came without an umbrella, but fortunately I had one in the back seat so I could share it with him.

"Hello, Miss Schmidt," Phone Guy greeted, helping me out of the car with my umbrella.

"Hello, Mr. Phone Guy," I replied, "You're soaked. We should hurry inside."

"Mister Phone Guy, hmm," he nervously laughed, "I've never heard that one before."

It was almost time to start my new night. As far as I knew, as well as the Phone Guy knew, none of the animatronics were active until after 12. A.M. This was a chance to cautiously inspect the rooms, maybe out of suspicion, or for just curious observation. For the Phone Guy, it was a chance to use the washroom, and so he took it.

Everything seemed in its place, and although none of the robots were moving, I felt as if they could jump and attack me at any second, and Phone Guy would be too late to save me, as he was occupied in the other room. The dreadful fear that they were watching me increased with each passing minute. But as I walked down West Hall alone, I noticed something was off about the one poster at the end hall.

It had changed before your my eyes.

Now a disturbing image of Freddy Fazbear, but yellow, the only thing I thought of next was to look around, and look behind me; but I didn't expect to be cornered by an empty yellow Golden Freddy suit laying there limp and inanimate, yet he attacked me in a way I could've never expect: by using my mind. He was giggling at my fear. Without warning, the flashing images of IT'S ME, IT'S ME, couldn't escape my weakened brain, and now I have fallen into the hands of its horrifying mind game.

 **It's me.**

" _AAAAAAAHHHHH!_ " I screamed, which eventually led into both screaming in terror and crying in fear. I tried closing my eyes, but the terrifying images of Golden Freddy and the voices IT'S ME kept replaying and replaying. It wouldn't stop, and I felt like I wanted to die. But in the midst of all horrible, agonizing hallucinations, I heard the Phone Guy yell out which eventually stopped everything else. My eyes were still closed; all I could see now was black nothingness and heard nothing but the sound of my sad whimpering. Yet suddenly, I felt a gentle hand carefully touch my shoulder.

"W-Wha..." he began, although I couldn't see his expression, "What happened?!"

After waiting for a response, he mumbled something to himself, in a troublesome manner. I didn't want to move, or open my eyes; but I did manage to sniffle and breathe heavy. "C'mon," he said, trying to pull my arm, but I was too scared to cooperate. Realizing there wasn't much he could do, he decided to lift me up, by placing my arm around his neck and carrying me off the floor. It was now 12 A.M., and the security room was two steps away.

The warm feeling of his hands holding my back and my thighs were very tingly, which made me squirm a bit, but he didn't care. I immediately opened my eyes, realizing my face was spilling with tears, and out of relief I took a deep sigh, resting my head on his shoulder, moving my face towards his chest, and for some reason, after I did so, the pulse of his heartbeat moved a little faster. I leaned into him, closed my eyes, and put my hand on his chest too, which raised his heart rate even more. At this point I didn't know if he was nervous at the sake of my well-being, or his, both- or something else; but one thing was clear: it was midnight, and he didn't want to leave me there dying.

But before you knew it, Phone Guy secured both of us in the camera room. He laid me down on the ground very gently so that I wouldn't get hurt assumingly, and quickly shifted himself onto the chair in an almost robotic fashion. Out came the laptop, and the experienced nightguard started doing his thing. Although I wanted to help, I still felt inflicted with trauma Golden Freddy had caused, still wondering what on earth just happened. However, I tried to fight my scary thoughts and burned images, scratched my head confusingly, and decided to focus in on the current moment, which Phone Guy noticed I was feeling okay.

"Hey hey, you're doing okay," he said, "sadly..most people don't last this long."

Widening my eyes, you looked toward him. He noticed my silence, and turn his head towards me, glancing at me from the side.

"I mean..-yknow..they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-Th-That's not what I meant."

After wondering what to say, I decided to change the subject, to make things seem better. "You know," I began, moving toward the worndown office chair he was sitting on, "I hope this doesn't sound too strange.." He saw that I had a huge smile on my face; he seemed to smile as well due to my sudden happiness, although he raised his eyebrows wondering what I was going to say.

"...But when I was scared of Bonnie two nights ago, I imagined you hitting him with a piece of metal, knocking him flat out cold- to make me feel better," I finished. He sat there in his chair, attempting to imagine the scenario, which brought him laughing to tears. Seeing him like that made me giggle delightfully, which he commented nicely at my "adorable" laugh.

After controlling the lights/doors here and there, I managed to have a few minutes of safety. From what I experienced earlier, I guess I understood the meaning of "things getting real tonight." But after all the time spent with the Phone Guy, I wanted to see if there was more to risking his life here to keep me safe, and maybe there's some dirty secret that he's hiding, either about himself, or even the company.

"We have a few minutes until they'll be active again," he said, removing himself from the chair to stand up. He sat the laptop down, and began to stretch his arms. The professional nightguard glanced down at me, and had decided to set himself on the floor, next to me too; which seemed strange, since I thought the office chair was way more comfortable.

"Steve.." I said, leaning closer to him, placing my hand on his lap, by his knees.

"Yes?" he replied, a bit startled by my hand placement.

"I'm sorry," I started, "but why are you doing all of this for me?" I tried to express deep concern, with utmost sincerity. My question clearly impacted him, as he became completely frozen.

"Well...mm-because.." he said, taking a deep sigh. He looked you straight my light brown eyes, which he tried not to feel distracted again. "As you may have figured out already, m-many of the people with this position had not quite, uh, made it out alright. L-Like I said before, the company cares more about getting customers in than caring for the safety of our employees..."

He looked down, trying to hide his face of shame. "We had so many missing filing reports... I couldn't count how many times we've bleached the carpets. Just a couple of people trying to make a quick buck working the nightshift, as well as the old suits back then..." The Phone Guy then slowly flickered his heavy eyes toward my lips before looking at me straight in the eyes once more.

"But when I first met you during the talk about your application, I got really concerned for you, and hopefully you assume why," he went on, "I told the CEO no, but we were desperate for a new position, and I already survived enough nights to continue it alone." Before he could say more, he put his hand behind his neck, pulling away from any more eye contact.

"I didn't want a very pretty and sweet lady like you," he stuttered, "to have a horrible job like this. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Not just for the sake of the company, but..."

After hearing that, I felt my heart melt a bit. My hand had slowly went up his lap, as a sign of affection.

"I assume," I paused, "that you personally care for my well being." And with that said, I blushed, which he observed my rosy pink cheeks in a bashful manner. He was unsure how to respond. The silence, as well as the hand of mine pressed against his higher thigh, made him very nervous. Since I felt bad for him at his current state, I decided to continue speaking.

"Without you," I started, scooting next to him, "I'm sure my body would be stuffed in those suits by now." I smiled at him, and thankfully, he smiled too, in that way I adored. "I need to stop being afraid," I said, touching his shoulder, "I want to stop putting you in danger." After hearing that, he got back up, and reached his hand out for me to grab it, which I took it enthusiastically. "We've both been in danger since the beginning," he said, "but we're more efficient side by side. We are a team."

At this point, a very warm feeling rushed through my veins, and I could see it in his expression that he was feeling the exact same way, I just couldn't explain it. But as much as I wanted to continue my closeness with the Phone Guy, I knew I had to finish our stressful, hazardous job.

 _"Dum, Dum, Da-Dum Dum."_

The creepy voice echoed from Pirate Cove. Soon the shuffling sounds arose in the kitchen again, and it was the first night Freddy had left the stage. Immediately we both continued to survive for the rest of the night. Long enough it was 6 A.M., and the animatronics moved back into their positions. Soon, everything seemed not so scary anymore.

Once again, Phone Guy decided to put his hand behind my back, making me feel safer while in the presence of the animatronics. I think he felt assured I liked it, due to the suggestive contact he received earlier. He didn't seem like a very suave kind of guy, but you could tell he was one of those very sweet ones that would do whatever it takes to be a gentleman. I felt a rush of bliss as his hand was delicately feeling my back-almost toward my waist. In return, I decided to return the favor. I placed your hand toward his backside as well, feeling his shoulder blades.

"Michelle," he said. It looked like he was going to continue, but he hesitated.

"Yes?"

He stopped walking, which made me almost trip- my hand was still behind his back, but then I decided to turn and face him, eye to eye.

"I'm going to be brutally honest, so you better prepare, ha ha," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head again. "It would crush my heart to hear if you got ruthlessly murdered here. But umm, out of all the women I've met in the workplace, you are the most sane-" Although I made an expression at the thought of getting "ruthlessly murdered", I couldn't help but chuckle at his comment, which he half-smiled back, and continued, "and uhh, as well as the most captivating."

Of course, I felt flattered, considering the very thought that the Phone Guy wanted me. He was very cute, and his nervousness made me believe that I have enraptured him. I didn't know what to say at first. And for some reason, the mere image of me pressing my lips lightly against his without haste, was completely random, and before I knew it, I became anxious. Still, the animatronics would be watching us, and it would probably not be such a good idea, since I haven't been intimate with the man for very long. Thoughtlessly yet quite exquisitely, I started pressing my hand against his chest and lightly smoothing out the wrinkles of his nightguard uniform, to distract myself. If anyone else was in the room, they might have glanced over and seen me as odd. But to his surprise, he found it a bit flirtatious, especially when I lightly tugged on his tie. Soon enough, I had him sweating profusely.

"I'm sorry, but you had a few wrinkles on your shirt," I apologized, "it was slightly bothering me."

After that very interesting moment, he politely asked me for your number, which I gladly gave him afterwards. After leaving and saying goodbye, I traveled home, into my room, falling into my comfortable bed. After a long and tiresome night, I thought more about him, but the subconscious fear of an even more dangerous shift had emerged. Phone Guy did say the animatronics do become more active during the week. There were many thoughts running and scattering through my brain, which made me feel a bit alarmed. But after calming myself down, I finally went to sleep around 7 in the morning, squeezing the red Foxy Plushie Phone guy had given me the day before.


End file.
